villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Scourge
Super Scourge is the super transformation of Scourge the Hedgehog. This transformation occurred when Scourge used the Anarchy Beryl in his throne to transform in order to combat the combined might of Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Rob O' the Hedge, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic and Rosy the Rascal who all decided Scourge was a legitimate threat and decided to work together. History Despite their efforts, the numerous hedgehogs were no match for Super Scourge, who defeated all of them. Super Scourge then proceeded to defeat the combined might of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Suppression Squad (minus Rotor and Fiona), who had returned to Anti-Mobius expecting Scourge to be defeated. While seeming to be unbeatable, Sonic eventually realized the Anarchy Beryl would have a different (and negative) effect on Scourge to contrast the positive effect the Chaos Emeralds had on him once the transformation ended. Luring Super Scourge away from the others, Sonic managed to stall for time until Super Scourge was tricked by Sonic into de-transforming. As Sonic speculated, the Anarchy Beryl drained him of what energy he had left in his normal form, leaving him vulnerable. Sonic subsequently defeated Scourge and captured him. (StH #196) Trivia *Super Scourge is purple instead of gold, like Sonic, Shadow and Silver's Super Forms. Also, Super Scourge's sneakers are purple, the flames on his jacket turn blue, his glasses turn blue and his scars are darker. *He is the first hedgehog to get a super form that is not in the game series. *Super Scourge's purple coloration is likely due to the fact that purple is the color inverse of green, also, his eyes are black and his irises are red showing that most of his colors are inverses, just as yellow is the color inverse of blue in Sonic's case. However, this trend of a super form being the color inverse of one's normal form is not consistent for other characters. (However, in Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow is colored an off-white, which is close to the opposite of black. It is safe to assume that starting with Shadow the Hedgehog, the color inverse has been retconned.) *The appearance of Super Scourge is similar to Darkspine Sonic as both are purple hedgehogs whose super forms are fueled by negative energy. *Super Scourge might last longer than Super Sonic in super form. Sonic says "The "super" forms are the same. Yours may even last a little bit longer than mine." *Super Scourge ended up going through 4 different designs before the final look. Ian also thought it was rather boring with the character's fur just changing color so he expanded it to his clothes as well. *His eyes resemble to those of Metal Sonic and Erazor Djinn. Category:Male Category:Sonic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Amoral Category:Twin/Clone Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Animals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Game Changer Category:Bigger Bads Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Inconclusive Category:Cataclysm Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Genocidal Category:Alter-Ego Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Youkai Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry